bel's way
by Ageha's illusion
Summary: he suddenly appear inside your bedroom,what will he do?    bel x reader


Belphegor's way

* * *

><p>another request from my friend who love bel~ hope you enjoy ittttttttt*runs away*<p>

Bel: ushishishi~ peasant,how dare you make this filthy fanfic *stabstabstab*

me: gomenasaiiii T.T *stabbed*

* * *

><p>You were on the bed, naked, clutching the blanket to your chest. You had woken up startled by thudding sounds in your room. Switching on the bedside lamp had revealed a clearly intoxicated belphegor taking off his shoes and then his jacket.. He looked so cute! (don't kill me for this T^T ).Nonetheless, this were hardly an appropriate hour for him to be thudding through your house.<p>

"Bel, a little quieter please. There are other people in the mansion and they are asleep." You hissed at him as he removed his shirt. The benefits of assassin guy. Great fucking body. You had wanked so many times to images of him stripping for you. You made a mental note to ask him sometime. You moved backwards towards the headboard when he started towards you.

"I checked on them, sound asleep princess,ushishishi~." he told you as his hand closed around the calf of your leg, drawing you down the bed and closer to him.

"Stop it Bel, get some sleep." You whispered to him even though you were curious about where this were headed. He of course ignored you.

You gasped as he bit your lips and threw your head back in pain as he brutally pulled your thighs apart, exposing your glistening flesh to his triumphant gaze. He took advantage of your current vulnerability to get rid of the rest of his clothes, tossing away his pants and boxers, watching your lips part as your gaze rested on the large, heavy member springing free.

He smiled a slow, predatory smile, as he knelt again on the bed, his hands grabbing the back of your thighs, holding your open as he lowered himself on top of you, his weight pinning your beneath him.

"Someone said they liked rough sex, I am just delivering ushishishi~." He whispered huskily into the lips, feeling your chest heaving unevenly as your hard nipples brushed against him.

His hands left your thighs, to delve between them and pinch your pussy lips lightly. It made you jerk and he repeated the action. The result were the immediate lubrication of your pussy folds and you moaned as the wetness grew and spread between your thighs. A thick finger prodded the wet folds and ran along your slit deliciously. He stopped for a moment pinning your arms up above you, your nipples jutting provocatively for him. You felt somewhat aroused by your position of vulnerability under him.

"ushishishi I love how your body responds to my touch princess." You could smell the whisky on his breath. on him it actually smelt good. You reached upward and kissed him quickly before settling back down. His fingers were still doing evil things to your pussy. Coating his fingers in your juices, he rubbed along your slit and deliberately avoided your clit. Se tried in vain to shift and move it on his fingers instead. He lifted his hand off your and shook his head at your.

"Patience my princess is a virtue,ushishishi~" he warned softly as he finally indulged you. He ran his thumb over your clit gently and pinched it lightly. The contact made you jerk into his hand. You writhed and shuddered under his expert touch and you were amazed he could be this attentive and drunk at the same time. Another joy of dating an assassin man, his stamina weas unequaled. Leaving your arms alone, he settled between your legs and spread them wider. You felt him inhale yours. You thought he was going diving but he instead went back to fingering your. Holding the hood of your clit with a finger against your mound, he reinserted his finger deep. Another finger joined the first one and then a third. It felt like he weas playing a xylophone within your walls. He playing some was imaginary instrument in therere with his fingers. It brought you dangerously close to cumming but he withdrew his fingers just as you started chasing the orgasm.

"really sweet~" He said appreciatively as he knelt on the bed and licked his fingers clean. Leaning over you, he kissed you thoroughly letting you taste yourself on him. It wasn't a taste you were particularly partial to and he knew it. You turned your head away to escape his invading fingers and he laughed. He took a moment to shift and place his member against your stomach as he came to lie on top of you. He was bigger than you and you placed your hands on his chest just incase he'd forgotten how much he outweighed you. Your wriggling movements made his member rub along your stomach and you could feel the tip leaking of onto your skin.

Sliding lower, he thrust into you without the earlier gentleness of the fingering. You were wet and willing as he slid in to the hilt. He stopped for a moment for both of tem to get used to his size inside you. While he was not necessarily an elephant in that department, he had enough to drive your nuts. You especially loved how thick he were. His thickness made feel every ridge and vein as his velvet member pushed in another inch deeper. When he were sure he had bottomed out, he pulled your legs over his shoulders and braced himself on his arms. He withdrew a few inches and then impaled you on his engorged member once again.

"Your pussy feels exquisite. Very hot and wet and tight. Do I ever have to leave princess?ushishishi" he asked with a smile as his thrusts became longer and faster. You could only manage a short giggle as he rammed into you in hard successive thrusts. You arched off the bed and he took this chance to put his hands under your butt. Grabbing it in both his hands at either side of you, worked himself inside you in longer but more controlled strokes. He slowed down from the earlier frenzy and took his time. He were agonizingly slow and you wanted him to pick up the pace. He wasn't to be rushed however. He pulled in and out, watching your face as you let him go at his own pace. At this speed however, you could feel him feeling your cunt muscles contract around his member and his member twitching inside you in response.

Finally when even he could no longer hold on, he increased his speed dramatically and went back to the impaling. He rode your body hard and fast, his hands still under your ass.

"Put your legs around me princess,now." He whispered to you as they both labored in breathing.

Groaning, he rammed harder and faster than you thought humanly possible. He used his body to dominate yours, pounding into you as your wet pussy clutched at his thick member.

"Rub your clit princess, I can't let go of the butt, too "

You played with it while he rose up a little to give your space. He still didn't let your ass go. You could feel his hands under you, grabbing both cheeks roughly then kneading softly. He alternated between the grabbing and the kneading all the while still pounding into your like he were on crack. He dipped his head and took a pert nipple into his mouth. Sucking on it hard, you could feel him get ready to cum. He started rotating his hips as he slammed down and this were your undoing. You came on his member as he continued to bang away, reaching for his own climax. You felt him swell deliciously within your pussy and with a louder than usual groan he released thick ropes of cum into your wet and now sensitive channel. He were done in deep brutal stabs, getting off you and blowing playfully on yours.

"up to second round princess? ushishishi" he asked teasingly turning to face you.

"I'm sore all over Bel, and I feel fantastic." You yawned. Sleep were coming; it had no choice, that orgasm had drained you.


End file.
